Episode10
Et Tu, Rigo? (28/09/16) We put disguises on to no avail. How could we have known the treachery to follow? The guards were cordial enough. They allowed us swift access into the city under the ruse that we were working on Brucifer's orders. Well, in hindsight, one of us really was. The gates slammed shut around us, trapping us in a hallway of pure despair. We heard her voice. "Well done Rigo. 1000 gold pieces, as promised." Cawed Brucifer What the shit, Rigo? You told her about the cemetery and everything!? Rigo was released into the city and everyone else was stripped and put in cells. He made his way to the docks to meet with Gil, the money man, and ran into Killgore on the way. They devised a plan to first collect the 1000 gold pieces, then to rescue their friends. They went to the temple where Davorin's box was stolen from and found nothing but ruins. A bird was nearby and Killgore looked into it's soul and found the location of Davorin's stolen treasure. It was buried in the Neverdeath Cemetery. When they arrived there, they discovered Davorin, along with two knights and Brucifer, searching for the burial plot of the goods. Killgore and Rigo stalked the four and when Killgore realized that Davorin had defiled the grave of his dog, he went ape shit. He lunged at the guards and the three of them managed to kill the knights while Brucifer fled. Killgore put the box in his under pants. He put his dick in the box. Back at the prison, Durkon lured a guard from his post, past Nox, who was waiting with his mage hand to snag the keys to his cell. Nox freed everyone except Droop, then eldritch blasted the shit out of some guards. Brucifer arrived followed shortly by Davorin, Killgore, and Rigo. Durkon bound Brucifer with magic and everyone took turns slapping her. She was defeated, the end. Writing Prompt I want to know what your dream weapon, armor, and gear are. Davorin (Lorkoris Wolfsbane) Davorin's Input Durkon Beerfist Killgore the Trout My dream equipment is armor that would allow me to still rage but add to my AC. As it is, my rage is dependent on not wearing armor but perhaps I can find some armor that has the effect of not wearing armor but still give a higher AC. I love my Great-Axe +1 but upgrading to a Great-Axe +2 or +3 would make me super powerful. Additionally, I would like perhaps a magic weapon that still gives me the power of a Great-Axe but is a one-handed weapon that may allow me to have two weapons and dual wield. That would be cool. All that would be cool but my real role in the party is being a tank so really any additional equipment that will allow me to have a higher AC or higher HP/temp HP would be great. Also, I'm looking for another dick to add to my necklace...Davorin. Nakajaka Nakajaka's Input Nox the Collector Nox's Input Rigo the Spicy Rigo's Input Zharik Zharik's Input